


Doll

by YeetTheAngels



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Anal Sex, Costume Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mind Break, Mind Control, Multi, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21825421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeetTheAngels/pseuds/YeetTheAngels
Summary: merlin has a permit that just says "i do what i want"read tags yall
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Caster/Merlin | Caster, Gilgamesh | Caster/Solomon | Caster, Gilgamesh | Caster/Solomon | Caster/Merlin | Caster, Merlin | Caster/Solomon | Caster
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Doll

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sairo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sairo).



Chaldea was home to many servants, all of them dangerous in their own way, and some more dangerous than others. One such dangerous fellow currently prowled the halls, looking for entertainment. He hummed a jaunty tune as he strolled down the hallway, staff in hand and flowers blooming behind him. Indeed, the Magus of Flowers was dangerous indeed, even more so when he got an idea. And he did, in fact have an excellent idea.

“Oh are you busy, King Gilgamesh?” Gilgamesh (the older, wiser king) looked up from his work. “I am very busy, Merlin.” With that said, he buried himself back into his work. “Not anymore!” A wave of his staff, and the work disappeared in a swirling, flowery mist. “Wha- Merlin!” Moving closer, the magus wrapped an arm around Casgil. “Now now, don't be mad. I have something interesting to show you.”

Merlin closed his hand and opened it again in front of Casgil, and when he did there was a swirling, ever changing flower. “Merlin, what is this? It's…” “Just look at the flower, Gilgamesh. Isn't it beautiful?” The flower swirled around, hung in the air by an unseen force. “Keep starting at the flower. See how it changes.”

Casgil felt dizzy just from staring. The flower seemed to possess some magnetic force that drew him in, and he just couldn't look away. He tried to tell Merlin about it, but he couldn't really concentrate anymore. Everything was centered around those pretty colours.

“Let it draw you deeper into trance, Gilgamesh.” Merlin guided the flower closer to the king's face, forcing him to focus on the flower even more. Not that it mattered too much anyways, as Casgil was already too far gone to care. He was completely entranced, and each change of the flower bought waves of arousal that swept over his unresisting body.

“Now, I'm going to count backwards from five to one, and when I reach one, your trance will lock into place and you will be my thrall. Do you understand, Gil?” Merlin didn't usually go for slow trances, as he preferred for his tranced subjects to drop immediately, but something about the other caster made him opt for the slower method. Seeing his dazed expression as he nodded slowly was really something else. It was a far cry from the usual arrogant attitude (yet not as bad as his younger counterpart) he had. Grinning, he counted down and watched the full force of the trance hit Casgil. “Now let's see what I can do with you-”

The room's door slid open.

“Huh? Merlin, w-”

A thunk.

“Oh dear.” Merlin said, looking at Solomon, who had dropped into trance and onto his knees immediately upon seeing the flower (which was a A+ ranked magic item). “That zero magic resistance really backfired on you huh? Now I have two thralls and no idea what to do with them… ” Slowly, a smirk grew on Merlin's face as he gazed upon his two unwilling subjects. “Or do I…”

Lounging on the fluffy pillows of Gilgamesh's elegantly decorated bed, Merlin really had to give himself a pat on the back for this idea. Dressed in a skimpy maid outfit, complete with frilly maid cap and thigh high stockings, Casgil knelt in front of Merlin with a dazed smile on his face. Next to him was Solomon in a white bunny girl outfit and fishnet stockings, with white shirt cuffs, bunny ears and a cute bowtie. They both had also been prepped, with a vibrator inside of them, of which Merlin held the remotes to. “Master~ How may we serve you?” Both of them leaned forward eagerly to await further instructions.

At the sight of these two kings kneeling so obediently in front of him, Merlin palmed his arousal through his pants. “Both of you really are the cutest when you're submitting. Now then, why don't you both start by servicing me with your mouths?”

“Okay master~” Moving closer, Casgil made the first move by pulling down Merlin's pants, freeing his growing erection. As an incubus, Merlin was quite a bit more gifted in certain areas than a normal human, and this was one of them. “Haah, master's dick is huge~” Without further ado, Casgil took the tip into his mouth, tongue swirling around the tip and occasionally dipping into the slit. Not wanting to lose out, Solomon followed suit, nipping gently at the sides, licking up and down the shaft.

“Keep this up, and it won't be long before I cum all over your pretty faces, my lovely pets.” Anchoring his hands in their hair, Merlin took in the amazing view. “I think my cute bunny should be the one to finish me off. Would you like that, Solomon?” The tanned caster nodded eagerly as the other whined. “But master, I want your come in my mouth!” “Now now,” Merlin gently chided Casgil as Solomon attempted to fit Merlin's entire length into his mouth. “If you whine, you'll get punished.” Casgil looked up at Merlin through his lashes, licking his lips. “But what if I want to be punished, master~”

Merlin couldn't help it. He laughed, running both hands through Solomon's hair as he took it deeper until he was deepthroating the flower magus. “Even like this, you're still such a tease, Gil.” Taking his remote, Merlin turned it up to the highest setting, earning a moan from Casgil. “Remember to swallow it all, bunny. Once you're done, I'll punish this naughty maid.” Solomon made a noise of confirmation and moved his tongue around, hoping to please his master.

“Mmh, time to swallow bunny~ You can come too~” With that, Merlin pushed himself in the furthest and came down Solomon's unresisting throat, the bunny trying to swallow all of his master's cum, throat constricting and his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he was overwhelmed by the amount of cum pouring down his throat and the pleasure coursing through his system, and he came as well. Solomon's thoughts were a jumbled mess, and all he could think about was how good his master's cum tasted. He wanted so much more of it.

“It's your turn now, pretty maid~” Merlin eyed the panting Casgil, who has grasped the expensive silken cloths as he rutted on them, the flimsy cloth covering his chest long discarded, desperate for release. Release that would not be granted until Merlin wished for it. “Haa- Master, please-” Pushing up the fabric of the “dress”, Merlin cupped Casgil's leaking cock, which was straining against the lace panties he had on. Casgil bucked, hoping for his master to take pity on him and give him his release.

“Naughty, naughty maid. I think you need a good spanking to put you in your place.” With that, Merlin pulled the eager maid over his lap and delivered an open hand blow to the other's panty covered ass. Casgil moaned, wriggling around as the pain from the slap mixed with the pleasure from the still on vibrator. Encouraged by his moan, Merlin pulled down his panties and continued spanking his ass and thighs, drawing out more moans and sighs of delight from the maid. Meanwhile at the side, Solomon watched with delight as his fellow thrall was getting a hard spanking from their master.

After about 20 slaps, Solomon crawled over to where Merlin was. “Master, I think he's had enough punishment.” Indeed, the other caster was dazey and unfocused from the masochistic pain, his ass cherry red and drool dripping from his open mouth. “You're right, my bunny. I think it's time for his reward.” With that, Merlin gently reached into him and guided the vibrator out, before physically lifting his maid like one would a cat and pulling him down onto his cock.

“Ahh- Mast- huh?” Casgil snapped awake at the unfamiliar feeling of being penetrated. “Hwa- Merlin?” Undeterred, Merlin cheerfully replied. “Good morning, my pretty little maid!” Casgil tried to make sense of what was going on, but it was hard to think when Merlin's cock was rubbing against his prostate and hitting all of his sweet spots. “Maybe you should help our maid to drop back down, my bunny boy.” 

Murmuring out a “Yes, master”, Solomon crawled to face Casgil and started to lick and suck at his exposed chest and nipples. “Solomon, what are you doin- hahh! N-no, sto-” Casgil's protests broke off into a whine as the two continued their ministrations. “We can stop if you don't want this. But do you really want us to stop making you feel so good?” Merlin lightly teased him, agile fingers pushing in alongside his own cock, drawing out another moan from the overstimulated caster.

“I… I don't… ” Casgil whimpered. “You don't want this? Well I guess we'll just have to stop now, my bunny.” As he said that, Merlin removed his fingers and started to pull out, Solomon following his lead and stopping his touches. “No! I… I mean… I want...“ Casgil’s face was bright red, and he turned his head away to try and hide his embarrassment. Merlin slowed, still sheathed inside. “Well? What do you want, my little maid?” Turning as best as he could, Casgil faced Merlin, face still red and tears brimming within his eyes. “Please… fuck me, master.”

Merlin smiled. “Of course~” he replied before pushing deep inside once again, taking care to hit his maid’s prostate with every thrust. “Ahh~ The- there! More, please!” Casgil felt the pleasure rippling through his entire body, his body and mind now fully consumed by ecstasy. It became worse when Solomon decided to join in once more, nipping and sucking as Merlin thrusted. Casgil could feel himself surrendering to the pleasure, and this time he let the blissful emptiness wash over him, sending pleasurable shivers down his spine. He was so close, yet without his master’s permission, he couldn’t cum. “Master, please, I-” Casgil whined as Merlin pulled at his hair, the extra pain adding to the pleasure he was feeling.“Does my pretty maid want their release? Well then I shouldn’t deny them any more. Come for me, pet.”

The dam holding him back broke. Casgil came with a shout onto Solomon, painting him and the distance between them white with his cum. Dimly, he felt Merlin shudder and orgasm as well, filling him up nicely, but the exhausted and overstimulated caster let himself fade into unconsciousness, completely tuckered out after the sex they had.

“Well that was to be expected huh? Old age really does that to a person (lol” Merlin gently pulled out from the unresponsive Casgil, and watched with fascination as some of his cum dripped out, adding to the already existing mess between them. “Come here, my bunny. We will just have to continue this without him, and maybe a change of locations.” With a wave of his hand, the room was cleaned up and the two other casters were gone, leaving Casgil sleeping soundly. However there was one thing Merlin didn’t change back.

The next morning… 

“MERLIN, WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES???” The snickering flower mage dodged the attack from the furious wise king, who was still dressed up as a maid. “I don’t know, Gilgamesh~” A huge crash. “MELAMMU DINGIR!!!” A thunderous rain of crashes. Then, silence.

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to sairo who shares the same kink, like god damn how do u find someone in the same fandom and has the same rare kink as ur kinky ass  
> also hi sairo if ur reading this then you can see i posted this already, i do what i want


End file.
